


Apodyopis

by Sasassy



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Demisexuality, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is used to his fantasy running wild, but not quite in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

Kaneki had always wondered when he would get to that phase. When he had turned 15 and all the boys in class, including even Hide, had started talking about their attraction to girls, Kaneki had wondered when he would start to feel like that. Everyone had raved about models in lacy and sheer underwear, porn magazines they had smuggled home under their parents’ noses, what it felt like to be touched intimately by girls. Kaneki had only ever listened, never participated in those conversations because there hadn’t been any girls for him to touch, no porn magazines sneaked into his room.

 

 

He found that he had to turn nineteen before he would understand those boys from back then, discussing what they thought a classmate was wearing underneath her uniform.

 

With Rize he had never thought about undressing her, not even when her blouse had parted and revealed her lacy bra. He had been way too embarrassed to have elaborate thoughts about taking off her clothes. Thoughts of kissing her, sure, he’d had those, plenty to boot. But never anything beyond that.

 

Touka was a different story.

 

He hadn’t considered her in that way, the way he had considered Rize. He didn’t want to go on a date like that with her. She was his co-worker, a friend. But lately he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked in the orange light of Anteiku, her eyes twinkling when she turned her head just so.

His eyes were drawn to the way she held herself, upright and graceful, seeming taller than her petite figure actually was.

 

Her petite figure, which he had never paid much attention too, unless it was throwing him to the ground with overwhelming power in a training session. Now, his mind was filled to the brim with her small yet strong fingers, the lush curves of her chest and hips, the muscles of her slim thighs rippling underneath her tights with every step she took.

 

Kaneki wanted to rip off her clothes then and there, customers be damned.

 

He wanted those strong fingers wrapped around his, he wanted the luscious curves of her torso pressed against the sharp angles of his own.

He wanted to feel the ripple of her thighs under his own hands, as he parted them slowly and –

 

”Oi, idiot!” a voice too close for his liking called and Kaneki flinched away from Touka, who had somehow managed to cross the room and appear next to him without him noticing at all.

 

”What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?” she asked, face flushed and contorted in annoyance and oncoming anger.

 

”N-no!” Kaneki quickly said before she could explode in his face. ”I was just spacing out. I’m sorry.”

 

Touka sighed heavily and long-suffering, like he was the reason for all of her pain. Which, he had to admit, he sometimes was.

 

”Fine, but stop it. Do your job.”

 

”I will,” he promised and scratched his chin sheepishly.

 

Kaneki tried, he tried really hard to focus on taking orders and making coffee but not even half an hour later he was back to being entranced by Touka’s fingers and how they fiddled with a napkin. Automatically his eyes followed the line of her naked forearm with a dusting of fair hair up to where her crisp white blouse was rolled up to her elbow.

 

His heartbeat picked up as his eyes traced the row of buttons running along the centre of her chest and Kaneki wondered what it would be like to pop them, one after the other, with fingers that definitely wouldn’t shake. He would go slow, revealing more and more skin and kissing it as he went, Touka’s soft sighs like heavenly music in his ears. His hands would peel the blouse off of her, gently, caressing the skin of first her collarbones, then her shoulders down her arms, smoothing down the goose bumps that would have risen, no doubt. He would follow the path of his fingers with his lips, maybe his tongue, taste the salt of her skin like she had tasted the iron of his blood.

 

Kaneki swallowed.

 

He was standing in the middle of a busy café, where he was supposed to be working and he was getting hard.

 

He was getting hard at the thought of ravishing his co-worker and friend.

 

And he couldn’t stop.

 

He imagined Touka being pragmatic and her underwear would reflect that. A simple bra, a stark white even against her pale skin and he would tease the straps, push and run his fingers underneath them until every breath leaving Touka was an impatient whine. Then, only then would he continue on to tug it off, fingers fiddling with the clasp, dropping the garment to the floor where it belonged.

 

He wouldn’t start fondling her right away. No, he’d go to her skirt, fingering the edge on her waist, feeling her soft belly give into his touch with fluttering trembles. His fingers would dip beneath the waistline, playing with her skin, teasing her.

 

And only when she would beg for him to stop teasing would he remove her skirt and tights, stripping them off excruciatingly slow. Her hips would tilt to help him along and he would trail his fingertips along her outer thighs as her clothes fell to the floor with a quiet rustle. Her moans would tune out the noise of his clothes being stripped off as he’d dip his fingers between her legs.

 

A sudden loud crash ripped Kaneki from his thoughts and with growing mortification he realised that he had dropped the cup he had tried to clean. Breathing heavily, he knelt down to pick up the pieces and throw them away, only to be interrupted by hard eyes fixed on him.

 

 

##

 

 

Touka felt hot.

 

There was sweat gathering in her palms and at the small of her back, her blouse sticking uncomfortably to her skin with every movement.

 

She felt like she was burning up and she couldn’t figure out why. It couldn’t be the temperature in Anteiku, she mused, because she had been the one setting it not an hour earlier and no one else had touched it since then.

 

Maybe she was coming down with something. There had been a few cases of flu at her school, with winter hitting them hard but she never caught anything her classmates suffered from. She was a ghoul, human illnesses usually didn’t stand a chance against her immune system.

 

But Touka definitely felt off.

 

To put a metaphorical cherry on the miserable top, Kaneki was staring at her again.

 

Touka rolled her eyes and tried to focus on restocking the napkins behind the counter, her fingers nervously fiddling with the edges of one. He was pissing her off with his constant unfocused stares and blank eyes. If he could at least do her the favour and space out staring at a wall, but no, he fixed his eyes onto Touka and it set her on edge.

 

The problem now was that his stare wasn’t unfocused and blank anymore. His eyes were definitely moving over every inch of her body, assessing her, devouring her. His cheeks were slightly flushed, rosy lips parted and she could hear his breath coming short and heavy, even from across the room. It was obvious to Touka that he was acting out of sorts but she kept her mind from figuring out what exactly was going on with him. She was sure she wouldn’t like what she would come up with.

 

Or maybe she would like it too much.

 

Touka couldn’t deny that something had changed in the last few weeks. The way they danced around each other was different from before, a tension prickling in the void between their bodies, too warm and so sticky, Touka felt like suffocating on thin air around him.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her, with them.

 

Touka wanted Kaneki and if the silent sighs and the prominent bulge in his slacks were anything to judge by, Kaneki wanted her as well.

 

Heaving a deep breath and summoning all the courage she could, she stepped up to Kaneki, keeping him from picking up the pieces of the crashed cup on the floor and raised onto her tiptoes. He flushed even darker as she leant in, lips almost brushing his ear.

 

”Tonight,” she whispered, voice husky with anxiety but it sounded almost sultry to her ears. ”Meet me after your shift and we can take care of that.” She nudged his groin gently with her knee and a startled squeak tumbled from his lips at the contact.

 

Mortified at her own audacity, Touka quickly pulled away and went back to finishing up her work, cheeks burning and pulse throbbing in her veins.

 

For the rest of her shift his quietly sighed yes was the only thing she could think about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apodyopis - the act of mentally undressing someone


End file.
